


便利貼是(示)愛？!

by danacathsu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu





	便利貼是(示)愛？!

譯者有話說：

這是tumblr上的一篇點文，覺得非常可愛就要了授權([原文地址](http://iamnotoneofthem.tumblr.com/post/55599154390/thank-you-i-loved-the-prompt-its-so-cute-hope))

提供作者(IAmNotOneOfThem)的[AO3 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotOneOfThem/pseuds/IAmNotOneOfThem)跟 [tumblr](http://iamnotoneofthem.tumblr.com/)，歡迎大家支持一下~~~

另外還有因為這篇文章衍生創作的組圖，請[享用](http://tracionn.tumblr.com/post/56233208708/property-of-q-because)

至於題目是譯者自己取的，不代表作者立場喔!!!

 

 

便利貼是(示)愛？!

 

Q部門的人很久以前就不去在意便利貼出現在他們軍需官所走過的每一個地方；剛開始，他們發現這個年輕人的行為很古怪，不知道他是否有一些精神疾病，但如今他們承認實際上他們沒有特別注意。特工們也在慢慢習慣，不過大多數選擇忽視這些便利貼，即便那是用來寫給他們這些人的。

當004穿上她的連身裙，準備執行一個位於威爾斯邊境的任務時，她注意到她背上的便利貼。她立刻認出來那是一個白色的貼紙，因為她曾見過它出現在Q部門的幾件設備上頭，或是在軍需官一直用來喝他那甜到不行的茶的杯子上。

Q部門的職員設法讓她冷靜下來；他們告訴她Q在每個物品上貼貼紙，而且只要上面寫的不是一句無禮的話，她應該不必太過生氣。而且它們毫無問題地可以從皮膚上撕下來，甚至也不會痛--她雖然接受了，但還是不喜歡這件事。

不過，當她看到007背上的便利貼時，事情發生變化了，突然間她覺得這也沒有那麼糟糕。唯一一次Q顯得無禮是當她不小心破壞那台他要她從保加利亞犯罪組織中偷來的電腦；她發現一張寫著「完全在她能力以外」的便利貼。然後在她下一個任務，她拿到一把悲劇的粉紅色手槍，因此004不得不承認，他已經用某種方式警告過她了。

007的則是很有趣，但非常侮辱人。出乎意料地，他還沒有注意到那些便利貼，但了解他這個人--和他每晚去酒吧的習慣，就只為了找某個女人成為他的床伴，跌入他的床榻之中，然後毫不介意地穿上前天的衣服--所以她不是真的對此感到驚訝。至少當她因為斷掉的腿和手臂上的彈孔而被迫待在英國時，她找到某種餘興節目。另一方面，Q部門的職員則不覺得好笑，但是也沒辦法將他們軍需官的怒氣發洩在他們身上。

Bond在Skyfall事件後第一次離開Q部門時，他背後被貼了一張便條紙，上頭寫著「混蛋」。一個年輕女孩邊咳嗽邊唸出聲，然後在Bond用一種輕微的惱怒和玩味注視她時偏過頭去，並在他們之中任何一個人洩漏出任何事情前離開。

第二次Bond的便利貼寫著「不能保持設備完好無缺的該死奢侈蠢蛋」，這句話倒是沒說錯。一直以來Q部門裡的職員--最年長的一個已經32歲，在這裡工作了6年之久--他們從來就沒看過一位特工能在如此短的時間裡，弄丟這麼多的設備。對一個雙零級的特工來說，這幾乎算得上是很難堪的，但很顯然的是，他似乎對這件事再清楚不過而且自得其樂。

「笨蛋」變成了「蠢材」和「智障」，有時候就只有「令人討厭的」或是「難以忍受的」--對一個年輕人來說，Q似乎有一個很有趣的詞庫，比起大多數而且還比他老的職員們，知道更多無禮的用字，有時候這些老人就只會說「令人討厭的」或是「難以忍受的」。

下一次Bond進來的同時，Q正在摧毀掉一個政府，他身上的開襟毛衣上貼著「勿打擾」的便利貼。儘管如此，Bond還是這麼做了，他面帶笑容走過來斜靠著Q，用軍需官的肩膀撐住他的頭，Q此刻沒把他扔出去已經算是個奇蹟。不過提到軍需官，他們再也不會對任何事情感到驚訝。他有那種將滿心期望拆成四分五裂，然後塞進那位肇事者的喉嚨深處，足以讓對方被自己的陳腔濫調給嗆死的能力。008很久以前就學到教訓了；他得到了一張「白癡」的便利貼，而且他每撕掉一次，Q都會在他帶著他的設備離開Q部門時，將便利貼再貼回他的背上。

Bond似乎在Q的耳邊低語了幾句，讓他們感到震驚的是，軍需官紅著臉點了點頭。當Bond離開時，有一張新便利貼，寫著「迷人的混帳」貼在他的背上。

隔天，Q比他平常下班時間還要早三個小時離開，並且咕噥著他外出的藉口，他滿臉通紅，喜形於色；這真是一個討人喜歡的景象。

便利貼產生變化了，以前它們總是可怕和粗魯無禮，但是突然間它們看起來就像是一個害相思病的青少年所留給他伴侶的訊息--Q在他們一起出去看了場戲劇之後，給Bond一張寫著「穿西裝的惡魔」的便利貼。Q一整天都被談論著有關他不停地聊天和異常可愛的嘮叨現象，而職員們則是憐愛地看著他，深怕Bond會將這個年輕男人吃乾抹淨後，丟到一邊去。

「白癡」看起來像是Q打算當成一種恭維而非一種侮辱--也許是因為他選擇用斜體字，而不是過往他一直使用的粗體字。

當Bond差點在一個任務喪命時，便利貼從「壞脾氣的老狗」變成「自我毀滅的白癡」；那名特工住院住了兩個禮拜，前三天都是昏迷不醒的。Q則沒有離開病房半步，從躺在Bond病床旁邊的地板上變成在椅子上打著瞌睡，直到Bond恢復意識，然後將他拉進他的懷裡。當一位職員帶來Q的茶時，發現一張便利貼在Bond的病人服上--上頭寫著「請你不要死」，那名職員並沒有將這件事告訴任何人。因為這不關他們的事，而且那兩人誰也沒注意到有人來過，Q的臉埋在Bond的頸項之中，而特工則緊緊抱著他，彷彿他害怕Q會就此離開。

Bond的便利貼一直維持不變，直到四個禮拜後他恢復健康，並且再度在Q部門四處走動，就好像他是這裡的主人一樣。他迫使Q的下屬們看他偷走Q的杯子蛋糕，用手餵給他吃、逗留在辦公室裡、不停地撫摸Q，直到任何人都清楚明瞭他們在做些什麼，和兩人之間產生了什麼樣的變化。

有一天，當他們兩人結束令人精疲力竭的工作準備下班回家時，職員們看到一件稀奇的事情，然後暫停手邊的工作，眨了眨眼睛。

在Bond和Q背上同一高度的地方，各貼著一張便條紙。

Bond的寫著「親愛的」，Q的則是「James Bond的所有物，勿觸摸」。

End


End file.
